


Applied Biology

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kneel across from each other on a smooth sea-wet rock, sunshine soaking into their naked skins and a nest of slippery tentacles twining around their legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied Biology

**Author's Note:**

> All Thanks To: [](http://arcane-lark.livejournal.com/profile)[**arcane_lark**](http://arcane-lark.livejournal.com/) , who gave me the plotbunny, and whom I hope I did well by; also, [](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/) , for the porn battle where I wrote this.  
>  _Disclaimer:_ This fanwork has been created for pleasure only and not for profit.

This has been Jim's best idea for shore leave yet, if he says so himself. When he talked about taking the _Enterprise_ to Waset II, Bones eyebrowed splendidly, yelped, "The planet of the Squid-people, Jim? Are you _cracked_? Why not Argo?" and pouted until just about an hour before they arrived. (55.29 minutes, actually, but who's counting?)

Last time Jim saw his CMO, Bones was naked on a beach somewhere to the northwest, toasting himself evenly with a tall cool drink in one hand. There's a whole planet out there, after all, for the crew to explore and soak up, and the local sentients are kind, trustworthy and the most generous hosts possible. Even Spock couldn't find any fault with them, and that was before they rummaged their stash of trade-goods to find him a gift; Uhura's hair-tossing laugh when they brought out the chocolate was Jim's favorite thing ever.

His other favorite's how this place is just a little off the beaten path for Terrans; Jim's crew tends towards the Terran and the young, kinda like their captain, so the crew from other races have been the experienced diplomats here, and he loves watching them bloom as they're asked for their advice. Just like he's asking Gaila now as they kneel across from each other on a smooth sea-wet rock, sunshine soaking into their naked skins and a nest of slippery tentacles twining around their legs. "I want to make sure it's good for him too," he elucidates, and Gaila raises one red eyebrow at him in a totally Bonesy way. "Her-it-per," he amends weakly, but really, she can't expect his brain to be 100% online when there's tentacles stroking his thighs and ass, when her gorgeous breasts are crinkle-nippled and sunlit and right there?

"You just don't know how to lie back and get fucked," she teases, running her fingers enticingly along the dappled dusky band of friendly muscle coiling around her waist. Mesmerized, Jim can almost feel those fingers gliding along slick boneless flesh ... no, he _can_ feel it, through their wiggly friend's wonderful empathy.

As he pets the nearest tentacles for thanks, Jim answers, "I don't believe in the no-switch situation," and watches Gaila toss her head back and giggle, sunlight sparkling ruby in her damp hair and glinting brightly in her sky-blue eyes. "But yeah, 'I want to make you come' won't quite translate into whistles. Maybe if we think the same image?"

"Something simple, just... stroking, pleasure, and how orgasm feels?" Jim nods agreement, and Gaila's eyelids crinkle when she shuts them tightly. He watches her as he thinks it too, watching the tentacles winding up her arms and sliding between her breasts, and no, he's not going to get distracted, he wants to get their friend here off before he comes again. Really.

There's a full-body pulse through all the tentacles, a ripple of rosy-maroon and a flash-feeling of _eager-shy-curious-agree_ ; a tight coil around Jim's bicep tugs him closer to the central hub, and Gaila giggles again as she's shifted inward the same way. Concentric rings radiate down the hub, which bulges up in the middle, and... opens, a seam appearing in what seemed unbroken flesh, everting into a lip. The membrane inside looks as tender and delicate as a girl's inner lips, and Jim's breath catches as he glances over at Gaila.

She grins back at him, and fuck, he always loves seeing that adventurous gleam in her eyes. "Should I try fingers or tongue?" she asks.

"Greedy," he answers, reaching over to take her hand. Together they reach up and run cautious fingertips over the revealed flesh, which is as cool and slick as the rest of the creature and just as tender as it looks, and their tentacular friend quivers all around them, down to its tips as it slides one delicately under Jim's balls and one up along his spine and into his hair. "Jesus, don't distract me," he scolds it, and Gaila laughs at him again, breathlessly now. He glances over, and, well, if he had tentacles he'd curl them around her breasts and into her hair too.

Oh boy, he has to gasp again as the tentacle winding around his dick quivers in excitement. That's seriously distracting. _Awesomely_ distracting as they coil tighter around his legs, curl over his shoulders and nudge him open, all of them shaking just like the way humanoids shake when they're getting close.

Gaila's gasping too, sliding into musical moans, her fingers brushing Jim's as she slides them forward a little, strokes a little more firmly and apparently that's the spot -- the tentacles around them pulse and thrash, pushing in, stroking tight, _more more more_ throbbing in the back of Jim's head along with his heartbeat. Gaila lists over, leaning her shaking shoulder on Jim's as she bites her lip and keeps stroking, and Jim has to grab her chin and turn it, has to kiss her teeth out of her lip and tangle their tongues.

He keeps stroking, too, sliding his fingers lightly and repeatedly over the crevice of sensitive flesh, and Gaila giggles into his mouth and nudges their knees together; Jim can feel the bony curve of it and her sleek thigh, the slick ripples of tentacles up and down her satiny body and over his own firm flesh, the sweet heat as a tentacle pushes into her -- and one pushes into him, thrusting firmly, making his thoughts stutter and his fingers twitch and falter under the massive rising pleasure of it. Gaila sinks her teeth brightly into his lip and Jim hears himself whimpering, she strokes over his fingers and he pushes them into motion again, pulled along on the rising tingling surge as their tentacly friend delights in being stroked and in stroking them, up and up and up --

It brushes Gaila's clit, giving her the rhythm back, and Jim feels everything through the empathy just as she jerks beside him, her breath stopping for a moment, hitching in her chest. _Again,_ he thinks, shoving back at the rush just enough to keep his fingers moving, three, two, one, infinity... holy shit, it really does feel like an explosion, into them and through them, knocking a scream out of him. Gaila screams too, wild and glorious, tingling his mouth, and tentacles thrash and squeeze and writhe all around them.

Okay, Jim's never had a three-way simultaneous orgasm before. He sags into the tentacles' hold, gasping and laughing along with Gaila as her head falls to his shoulder, and they're both floating, or rather being carried, held up off the ground by all those happy tentacles. The crevice closes slowly, pushing their fingers out like a goodbye kiss, and when they're laid down they're on their backs, tentacles flexing firm and comfortable beneath them, around them, still inside them.

Gaila giggles breathlessly, tucking her head under Jim's chin, and he agrees, "That was fucking fantastic," as he drapes a hand over her silky ribs, as he curls his other around a stout tentacle whose tip curves in to just brush his lips.

This is absolutely the best shore leave ever, Jim thinks, taking a deep briny-sweet breath as tentacles pet him all over and Gaila kisses his chin. Those fuddy-duddies on Argo have nothing on this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the interests of interspecies relations...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250679) by [imachar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imachar/pseuds/imachar)




End file.
